


You'd be here now ?

by Nick_Sawadesu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Sad Hiro Hamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_Sawadesu/pseuds/Nick_Sawadesu
Summary: Hiro asks himself if Tadashi would be here if he had hold thighter.
Kudos: 7





	You'd be here now ?

Hiro was under the fluffy covers in his bed. His head didn't shut up for even one second and the fire was still very alive in his mind.

He had opened his eyes a very long while ago, with his lungs screaming for air and his skin crying to be OUT of the so warm covers and his head hurting so much that he almost fell of the bed for the desparation to go far away from the warm that seems to burn more than anything.

— Can i... May i stay here ? — asked the low, shaking voice. Hiro was in front Tadashi's bed, the cold felt good after the fear of being burnd.

Hiro waited, like his brother would come back, lie down and say that, yes, he could, just like he did every night he would wake up from a nightmare and didn't want to be alone. But ir wouldn't happend.

Tasashi's gone. He's gone.

— I'll just.... Stay here for a.. While.. — Hiro flopped himself in the bed.

He hugged the pillow, triyng to keep the tears away and curling himself into a little ball of pure tiredness. 

— I told you to not go. — he started — I told you that you were going to die.. — his voice was shaking even harder and it was so low that, if it was a bug being loud, even Hiro would be able to hear it — You enter it anyway..... 

Silent tears started to go down his face. They were warm, Hiro tried to stop them from happening, but he couldn't move without his body starting to hurt and go limb until he is lying on the floor feeling so weak that he couldn't think more than: "it's cold" and stay there so Aunt Cass come and carry him to the couch or his bed.

He hated the warm now. All the times his brother would hug him and feel safe and so, so warm and it would all be okay. 

It hurted now. Every. Single. Time. Aunt Cass would trie to hug him and he'd flint and jerk away.

But, right now ? In this cold, cold night ? Were everything seems to shallow him to the void ? 

He just wanted that Tadashi was there. Right beside him. Just rambling about some new project he was thinking about 'til Hiro was fast asleep.

— If..— said after almost an hour of just staring at the wall — If i had held you.. Just a little bit thighter... Would you still be here ?.......

He slept without having a real answer in mind.

Aunt Cass went to Hiro's room.. Hiro's, room. And tried her best to not cry when she noticed this little fourteen years old boy criyng in his sleep and mubling to himself.

She didn't tried to wake him up nor opened the Coffe shop. She couldn't do it to herself.

She didn't comment when Hiro head downstairs to grab a bag of chips and didn't came out for the rest of the day.

—Tadashi is here. — said Baymax, pointing to the video freezed in Tadashi's smiling face.

The broken laugh and little sad smile made Hiro look like a lost child, and honestly ? He was. Right now ? Looking at his brother soft, gentle smile, so full of hope and happines for his creation ? 

He was totally lost, he made Baymax almost kill a man out of anger. He left his... Tadashi's friends alone and he was so angry but so sad now.

He lost every hope he had after losing the one who gave it to him.

And even then. Even with all the fear and adrenaline he felt. Even when he was safe and sound with Abigail and with everyone safe.

He manage to lose the clossest thing he got from his brother. And he rebuild it. 

It's not perfect. But he's okay now. It's not his brother, but it belonged to him.

He's starting again. 

Maybe, even that his brother isn't here, he still alive and can help people.


End file.
